L'entretien
by xNJx
Summary: Tout commence en Russie. Deux agents du SHIELD, Maria et Clint, envoyés pour embaucher de nouveaux agents du SHIELD. Sauf que Clint a le mal du pays et que Maria se montre plus ambitieuse que d'habitude / Martasha(BlackHill), yuri, M / PRE-AVENGERS /


_**L'entretien :**_

 _ **...**_

 _NDA : Comme promis, je t'écris ce Maria/Natasha, en espérant que tu l'aimeras comme j'ai aimé l'écrire...Pour Léa, en te souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire avec un peu d'avance._

 _ **...**_

Clint ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ils étaient encore obligés de procéder ainsi. Franchement, Fury s'emmerdait pas. Choisir deux agents et les envoyer dans le fin fond de la Russie pour dénicher les meilleurs agents pour le SHIELD. Et c'est dire si il y en avait, des agents. En effet, Maria avait déjà rangé les dossiers mais le sac qu'ils avaient déposé à l'hôtel pesait son poids. Pour le moment, les deux agents déambulaient dans Moscow, appréciant le côté typique de la ville mais se sentait seuls, deux américains ne parlant pas un seul mot de russe.

« Je crois que je vais rentrer à l'hôtel, » marmonna Clint, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la place rouge. Non, il n'avait pas envie de rester dehors. Il faisait froid et il y avait trop de monde à son goût. Et puis, se mêler à des foules c'était pas son genre. En tant que « faucon » il préférait le calme et la solitude.

Maria lui sourit et le rassura. « Je ne rentrerai pas tard. Je vais aller faire un tour par là, » indiqua-t-elle, en désignant les petites rues piétonnes bondées de monde. Allez, elle allait bien réussir à se poser quelque part. Elle était un agent remarquable, vraiment.

La brune resserra son manteau autour d'elle lorsqu'une bourrasque de vent la fit frissonner. Peut-être que rentrer à l'hôtel était le bon choix, après tout. Et puis, ainsi reposée elle aurait toute son attention pour être en forme lors des entretiens. S'ils faisaient du bon boulot, ils seraient de retour dans deux jours, peut être trois.

Maria buta plusieurs fois contre des inconnus. Il y avait tellement de monde, la foule était ahurissante. Maria essayait de regarder les enseignes des boutiques, des bars et des cafés. Alors elle décida de s'arrêter au prochain, ne pouvant résolument rien voir au milieu de cette foule. Elle atterrit dans un bar, plutôt calme, en total contraste avec la rue dans laquelle elle se trouvait juste avant. Le « _Budapest_ ». L'ambiance était sympathique, la décoration également, un mélange de pur modernisme et de rétro. Quelques couples discutaient au fond du bar, et une fille était assise, seule, au bar, sirotant une boisson sûrement alcoolisée.

L'agent du SHIELD décida de s'installer ici, appréciant le calme régnant ici, malgré la petite musique d'ambiance. Bon dieu, elle était restée à peine quelques minutes dans cette rue et elle avait déjà envie de disparaître de ce pays. Ce n'était pas comme New York...Bon, si, peut être. Mais peu importe. C'était sans doute la fatigue. Elle commanda une boisson au hasard -de toute façon elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui était écrit, et puis elle aurait bu n'importe quoi là- et retira son manteau. Elle remarqua à cet instant le regard de la femme portée sur elle. Wow, wow wow. Wait. C'était un putain de canon, cette femme. Et elle venait carrément de lui sourire. Maria lui rendit son sourire et attrapa le verre que le barman finit par lui servir. Oww, ça sentait très très fort tout ça. Elle but une gorgée et la recracha aussitôt.

De la vodka. Mais pure, extra pure à ce tarif là. Le liquide lui brûla la gorge. Un rire retentit à côté d'elle. La femme, à nouveau. La belle rousse qui l'observait avec un début de sourire. Son rire était comme de l'or.

« Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, ça se voit. » fit-elle en anglais, un accent russe très présent dans la voix. C'était foutrement sexy, et ça lui correspondait tellement, aussi.

Maria sourit. « Non, je suis américaine. Je suis ici pour le travail. »

« Je parle couramment l'anglais, pas de problème. »

La rousse s'était rapprochée, commanda quelque chose au barman dans un russe parfait. Maria se permit de la détailler pendant qu'elle était occupée. Ses cheveux retombaient en une masse bouclée dans son dos, une chevelure de feu. Elle portait une robe noire, au dessus des genoux, qui avantageait parfaitement ses courbes. Maria resta longuement sur sa poitrine pas assez dévoilée à son goût puis se ressaisit.

« Natasha, » fit la russe avec un sourire.

« Maria, » sourit-elle à son tour.

Cette dernière plaisanta sur le monde qu'il y avait dehors, et à quel point les choses étaient différentes ici. La conversation fut simple, mais c'était aussi parce que Natasha aimait l'écouter.

« Je vais bientôt partir, de toute façon. » déclara Natasha. Maria nota une pointe de mélancolie dans sa voix, mais si la rousse souhaitait partir, c'est qu'elle avait de bonnes raisons. L'agent du SHIELD n'osa cependant pas l'interroger là dessus.

Elle apprit ensuite que Natasha aimait le sport, le shopping et la danse. Elle pratiquait d'ailleurs depuis son plus jeune âge, même si, au départ, elle n'était pas partante pour. Mais elle resta assez évasive à ce sujet.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ? » demanda la russe.

Maria se mordit la lèvre, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire, alors elle décida de lui mentir, même si elle n'aimait pas particulièrement cette option. « Un boulot, tu sais, dans les bureaux. Mais j'ai été envoyée ici pour...affaires. »

Natasha sourit et Maria, trop distraite depuis tout à l'heure, remarqua enfin leur proximité et la main fine et douce de la rousse qui caressait doucement sa paume. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle se pencha vers elle, petit sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres de rouge maquillées, et chuchota :

« J'habite à cinq minutes, si tu veux... »

La fin suggérait un bon moment, un très très bon moment, même. Maria attrapa son manteau mais ne l'enfila pas;elle avait trop chaud.

…

L'appartement de Natasha était petit, mais recouvert de peinture. Apparemment, la femme n'avait pas mentionné cette autre passion. Les dessins représentaient surtout des ballerines, ou des nues. C'était époustouflant. Des vêtements traînaient aussi, ici et là. Maria nota beaucoup de robe, et Natasha avait raison, son corps était fait pour porter de belles robes.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Maria gloussa. « Avec tout ce que j'ai bu ce soir ? »

Natasha s'esclaffa à son tour. « Ca tombe bien, je n'ai que de la vodka. »

Maria grimaça et sentit la rousse poser une main sur sa taille. Elle fit de même, glissant son autre main sous la fente de sa robe. La peau de ses cuisses était si douce que Maria n'avait qu'une seule envie, retirer le tissu encombrant et...

« Tu penses à quoi ? » sourit la russe.

Maria se pencha un peu et murmura sur ses lèvres tout ce à quoi elle pensait, et tout ce qu'elle allait lui faire. Natasha posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les lèvres de la russe était fraîche, humide, délicieuse au goût. Maria laissa son autre main glisser dans la tignasse rousse et trouva l'accès idéal à la peau du cou dévoilée. Natasha laissa sa tête tomber en arrière, les yeux légèrement révulsés et la bouche entrouverte. Ses mains palpèrent des bouts de tissus avant de s'arrêter dans le dos de Maria afin de plaquer son corps au sien. Puis Maria allongea Natasha sur le lit -le matelas, plutôt- et débarrassa la femme du vêtement qui lui allait si bien. Sa bouche goûta chaque recoin, chaque parcelle. Maria ne voulait rien louper.

Les seins de Natasha étaient tous simplement parfait. Ronds, de tailles moyennes sans exagérer, rebondit et ils répondaient à merveille aux caresses procurées. La langue de Maria titilla les pointes dressées de la russe, qui, elle, ondulait du bas ventre. Maria comprit l'appel désespéré et caressa doucement la chair entre les cuisses avec ses doigts. Elle n'exerça aucune pression inutile, se concentrant sur les zones qu'elle savait érogènes. Elle souffla d'abord puis caressa du bout des doigts en appuyant parfois à un endroit. Natasha bougeait en rythme, les dents appuyées contre sa lèvre jusqu'au sang.

« Oh mon...oh oui ! » s'exclama-t-elle lorsque la langue de Maria ondulait sur son point sensible. La langue s'agitait de gauche à droite, dans un rythme effréné, rythme que Natasha suivait avec goût et sensualité tout en gémissant. Son clitoris était rouge et gonflé d'excitation, mais Maria décida de faire durer le plaisir. Elle s'occupa de la branler d'une main tandis que l'autre caressait sa poitrine passionnément.

Maria sentait la belle rousse se contracter sous elle, gémir, des gouttes de sueur coulaient entre ses seins parfait.

« Plus vite, plus vite ! » haletait-elle, tandis qu'un doigt se frayait un chemin en elle, et que l'autre, impitoyable, allait et venait lentement sur son clitoris à bout de souffle.

Maria continuait avec expertise ses gestes tout en détaillant le tableau sous elle. La russe était belle, parfaite et ainsi laissée...c'était de l'art.

Sa bouche retrouva celle de la russe tandis que les mains de Natasha écartèrent les bouts de tissu pour trouver sa chatte à elle. Pas besoin de plus de théâtralité pour son cas, elle était déjà humide et glissante alors Natasha fit courir son pouce sur le clitoris de son amante tandis que Mariala doigtait avec toujours plus d'ardeur. Les jambes de Natasha écartées dans un angle qui offrait parfaite vision sur son sexe rouge et trempé, se mirent à trembler lorsque la langue de Maria la lécha alors que les doigts, encore, branlait rapidement son point sensible.

« Ohhh ! » s'écria-t-elle lorsque, enfin, elle vint, des étoiles devant les yeux.

Maria s'allongea à côté d'elle, sa bouche sur un de ses seins, déjà repartie pour une autre partie.

…

Le lendemain, il fut compliqué de se réveiller à l'aube, après une nuit aussi mouvementée. Lorsque Maria avait regagné l'hôtel, Clint dormait paisiblement à en juger par les ronflements qui remplissaient la chambre. Maria était restée un long moment sous la douche avant de ramper littéralement jusqu'au lit pour se glisser entre les draps frais.

Le lendemain donc -ou plutôt quelques heures après qu'elle se fut couchée. Clint avait éteint le réveil et avait déclaré qu'il était l'heure d'aller au boulot -ajoutant pour lui même dans un grognement que : « plus vite le taf fait, plus vite ils auraient déguerpi de ce pays, » qui, à priori, ne l'enchantait guère.

« Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer cette nuit, » fit remarquer Clint, plus pour faire la conversation qu'autre chose.

Maria eut un étrange petit sourire puis décréta qu'il était temps d'y aller.

…

La pièce dans laquelle les entretiens allaient avoir lieu était petite, froide, austère, serrée. Au centre de ce placard, il y avait une table avec deux chaises d'une côté, et une de l'autre, en face.

« Même les locaux foutent les jetons, » se plaignit Clint.

Maria ne put qu'être d'accord avec lui. Il fallait avouer que cet endroit donnait tout sauf envie d'être embauché. Ou de travailler.

Une fois qu'ils furent installés, en ayant bien veillé à ce que leurs badges étaient en place, un agent au visage fermé, lui aussi tout de noir vêtu et qui ne parlait manifestement pas un mot d'anglais, fit entrer le premier candidat.

La cadence se poursuivit ainsi pendant deux LONGUES heures. Puis. Et puis.

Natasha entra dans la pièce, vêtu d'une combinaison noire qui était visiblement faite pour lui aller comme un gant. La russe remercia l'agent en russe d'un élégant «спасибо» plus simplement prononcé « spacibo » et reporta son attention sur les deux agents du SHIELD qui l'attendaient.

Elle se stoppa net en voyant Maria. Puis le visage de Clint s'illumina. Maria craignit pendant un instant que le faucon ne soit au courant mais ce fut à ce moment là que Clint s'exclama :

« Natasha ! Comment vas-tu ? Ca fait longtemps ! »

« Euh, oui, » répondit l'interpellée avec cet accent russe qui était maintenant familier à Maria.

…

Il n'y avait eu que trois personnes sélectionnées. La déception...

Il y avait donc eu : Natasha, un autre type et une femme bizarrement trop silencieuse -ce qui promettait cela dit un professionnalisme sans faille.

Dans le jet qui les ramenèrent à New York, Clint briefait les nouveaux. Maria, elle, était perdue dans ses pensées en se demandant si...

« Je te jure que j'ignorais que tu étais un agent du SHIELD, » fit Natasha, dans un anglais parfait, en arrivant près d'elle.

Maria soupira.

« Oui. Mais ça n'a plus d'importance, non ? »

« Parle pour toi ! On boit un verre ce soir ? »

…

 _L'entretien, by xNJx_

…


End file.
